Mass Effect 2 - DLC The Equestrian Equation
Mass Effect 2 - DLC: The Equestria Equation is a fanfic written by Loyal2Luna. The story takes place in between obtaining the Reaper IFF and the abduction of the Normandy's crew in the main game, when Commander Shepard is tasked with finding a Cerberus research team. What at first seems to be a simple rescue mission soon turns into a race against time to save an ancient species from extinction.__TOC__ Summary After retrieving the IFF from the Derelict Reaper, which will allow the Normandy to pass through the Omega 4 Relay, Commander Shepard is contacted by the Illusive Man. The Illusive Man says that he has recieved a signal from members of Dr. Chadana's team (who were thought to have all been driven insane inside the Derelict Reaper), specifically her second-in-command, Dr. Horace Milligan. Milligan has sent an S.O.S, and was leading part of the science team in studying the weapon that disabled the Reaper, which had been discovered using trajectories from the Great Rift on Klendagon; while Chandana sent the rest with her to study the Reaper itself. The weapon in question is over 50 million years old, and doesn't run on element zero energy, but an energy source far more advanced than what the Protheans ever made. Milligan and his team were investigating this energy's residue when they went missing. The S.O.S is in Morse Code, and asks specifically to send Shepard. Shepard's mission is to find Milligan's research and any surviving members of the science team, the transmission originating from a unexplored system in the Hawking Eta Cluster of the Attican Traverse. Believing that they need to learn as much as they can, Shepard decides to take quarian technician Tali'Zorah vas Normandy and salarian scientist Mordin Solus to accompany him on the mission. During planetfall, the squad comes across a collection of wrecked ships with some presumably being centuries old. When the Kodiak lands, they lose contact with the Normandy, and the shuttle is destroyed by a massive energy blast. Shepard and the squad run for cover, taking shelter in an underground bunker, which is uploaded his helmet's guidance system by an unknown voice over his comm. While investigating the bunker, Shepard is pulled down a chute by mechanical tendrils. While out cold, he hears three voices; Discord, Luna, and Celestia, discuss what to do with him. Regaining consciousness, Shepard wakes up to find himself surrounded by three equine like creatures, himself now appearing as one of them. He is surprised when one of them, Fluttershy, levitates by fluttering her wings. Despite his initial confusion, Shepard introduces himself, and explains his predicament; but another one of the ponies, Twilight Sparkle, believes he is delusional. Tasking Pinkie Pie to distract Shepard, she has Fluttershy go to the local hospital to see if they can send somepony to help him, but Shepard takes advantage of Pinkie's childlike antics to slip out the the library. Outside, Shepard finds that the planet is almost exactly like Earth in every way. Suddenly, a dark blue alicorn appears and tells him to trust Twilight, as he will need her help. She dissapears, just as Twilight catches up with Shepard. She attempts to stop him from wandering around on his own; but is shocked when he displays knowledge of advanced magic theory, which Shepard finds similar to biotic abilities, despite him being an Earth Pony. Shepard himself is impressed that she was able to dissipate the energy used in a spatial fold without creating a shockwave when she teleports in front of him. Becoming more confused about him, Twilight decides to take Shepard to her friend Rarity, hoping that she can examine Shepard's body armour and prove that he is not an alien. Suddenly however, the two are apprehended by Royal Guards, who have been sent by Princess Celestia to arrest Shepard. Shepard, not wishing to be detained, intimidates the guards by explaining his past endeveours to them. Twilight cuts in as well, argueing that the guards are going against everything Equestria stands for. A strange anomaly suddenly occurs, but Shepard is able to shake it off. However, the guards suddenly vanish, and Twilight has no memory of what just happened. Shepard reminds Twilight that she was taking him to visit Rarity, and they both proceed to Carosel Boutique. At Ponyville Hospital, Fluttershy tells a psychiatrist about Commander Shepard. As she leaves, a stallion in a straight jacket tells her that he needs to speak with Shepard, and to tell him that "Doctor Horace Milligan is waiting for him", Meanwhile at Carosel Boutique, Twilight is in disbelief as Rarity looks over Sheard's N7 armor and points out it's futuristic properties. Sequel Loyal2Luna is currently writing a sequel, Mass Effect: Shades of Twilight. The story follows Twilight Sparkle, now Madam President of the Equestrian Herd, as she tries to secure her people's future in the galaxy. Category:Crossover Category:Fan fiction